The Polish Canadian
by feralfamilyof7
Summary: Jarek Pitka is just a normal human boy who grows up in a loving family. But when William Stryker takes away a girl from his class, Jarek gets into trouble of epic proportions. Can he find his way back home and will he be able to find out who he is?


**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, voilets are blue

I don't own Marvel, so please don't sue.

**AN: Welcome everyone, this story is a story I'm working on for NaNoWriMo so if there are some spelling errors please point them out to me. My native language isn't English, it's Dutch so please help me out if you see an error. I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Nineteen eighty two was a fine year for many people. Coincidentally it was also the same year a certain man visited Joanna Pitka in Montreal, Canada. She was attracted to his rugged good looks and inner strenght. The term tall dark and handsome was one she certainly could apply to the man she had laid with in that year. At the very end of that year she had given birth to a baby boy. Jarek Pavel Mateusz Pitka, that's how she named her special little baby. As she held him in her arms the night he was born she looked out the window and thought of the boys father. Would he be proud of his son? Or would he have despeized his humanity. Joanna couldn't tell which one it would have been. But she hoped he would be proud. Jarek was strong, and he wouldn't give up easily. That Joanna could already tell.

Jarek was ten years old when the first mutant appeared in his class. She was a quiet and shy girl who never hurt anyone and was always polite. He often waved at her in class or on the playground. She was beautiful in his eyes with long curly brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Jarek never really believed that mutants were dangerous or different from them. He believed they were privilleged to be what they were. He often wished he was that privileged. On the day that his classmate manifested they took her away and he never found out why. The Canadian government had told their class that she was dangerous. The man named William Stryker had taken a look at him and Jarek had felt the ice cold feeling in the back of his neck when he saw the mans eyes. Did this man recognize him or something?

The child hadn't thought much on it until he had walked home from school. He could have sworn he was being followed. Jarek froze in his stride and looked around him. On the other side of the street he could see the Stryker guy watching him and the cold feeling returned to him. He took a step back and startled when he felt someone behind him. Two men blocked his way, one man had his arms folded over one another and two swords strapped to his back. The red leather shirt he was wearing stood out on him. The other just seemed ferocious but at the same time Jarek trusted this man. He looked up into the mans eyes and almost saw his own in them. There was very little difference between them, he could tell somehow and Jarek looked at him in hope.

"Who are you?" He asked the men bravely and the man with the swords actually looked impressed. "He's got courage this one." The man said and the others looked at him in annoyance.

The man named Stryker stepped forward and smiled at Jarek. "You know who I am young man."

"Yeah, you took Liz with you and held a speech on a dangerous disease. Mutations are natural, they're not diseased." Jarek scowled as he looked at the man, he didn't like him and he didn't feel much for these mercenaries or something around him. He could hold his own, he knew he could. Stryker sneered at Jarek and nodded at the man with similar eyes to take him. A clawed hand landed on his shoulder. Jarek startled a bit and looked up, not in fear but in confusion and for a moment he could see confusion in his captors eyes. He obviously wasn't used to people looking him in the eye.

Jarek was jerked forward and the young boy struggled against his captor for a moment. "Hold still ya damn whelp or I'll give ya something to squirm." The stranger bit at him and Jarek glared up at the man.

The man with the swords simply laughed and made jokes about the man holding him, pissing the guy off even further and Jarek could feel the mans claws digging into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and the claws were quickly retreated. Jarek didn't say anything else for the rest of the walk to a big army truck. The men filed in one by one and the man with the claws lifted him in with them. Liz was lying in the back of the truck obviously drugged and for a moment Jarek feared he would have the same fate. He was pushed down onto the floor and the man with the claws took a seat on his left.

Jarek scurried over to the right only to find the legs of the sword guy. He seemed to be the lesser of two evils at the moment and Jarek sought refuge at the man. A lot of bickering started in the truck and Jarek learned that the man with the swords was named Wade and that the man with the claws was named Victor. He wasn't sure who he liked best at the moment. They both seemed pretty scary to him. Victor smirked at him and Jarek could see two fanged canines protude from the mans mouth. The ten year old didn't like this at all.

Stryker's men brought him to a facillity somewhere in the Canadian rockies and Jarek looked up in wonder at the giant structure. This place had to be huge! He nearly tripped when Victor janked on his arm and he had to jog a bit to keep up with the giant of a man dragging him forward. Stryker said something to Victor and the man didn't look pleased with the news. Jarek would be staying with Victor for now. Oh no he didn't like that at all and Jarek made himself as small as he possibly could to avoid Victor's wrath. He could only hope that his captor lightened up a bit but he didn't find that likely.

Victor practically marched to his quarters and threw Jarek in and onto the bed. "Ya stay there cub, or I'll tan ya hide." Victor sneered and Jarek wrapped the blanket on the bed around himself. If only he could dissapear or magically go back to his mother. But he couldn't, he was human.

Jarek looked around Victor's room and stared in fascination at the fur coat that was hanging off the dresser. It looked really warm and comfy. But Victor would tan his hide if he even thought of grabbing it off the hook. He wasn't even allowed to move. Wait, did that mean he wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom either? What if he had to pee or something, he couldn't do that on the bed now could he. Jarek bit his lip and looked at the door on the other side of the room. It was an eductated guess but that was probably the bathroom. And he kinda had to go, really badly. Deciding that Victor wouldn't want his bed to be soiled he got up from his cocoon of blankets and pillows and pattered over to the bathroom. After relieving himself he went back into the bedroom and froze. Victor was standing in front of the bed and he wasn't looking happy.

Jarek swallowed and brought his hands up to defend his neck and face. Pure fear coursed through him as Victor grabbed him by the back of his collar and swung him onto the bed. "Why didn't you obey me?" The man growled at the child on his bed.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Jarek replied softly as he looked up into Victor's eyes. Pleading silently that the man had a sense or morality. And surprisingly enough it seemed that his prayers were answered. For Victor let out a non-committal hum and left the child on his bed as he himself dissapeared into the bathroom.

Could it be that Victor wasn't as bad as he initially thought? Jarek didn't know and he wasn't so sure that he wanted to find it out either.


End file.
